Showdown in Little Tokyo
Showdown in Little Tokyo is the 17th episode of the series, Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero. Plot The episode begins at night with Coco's Car driving down a road. The team are inside with Coco, obviously, driving the car. Sarah: Turn right. Coco, turning, driving: Someone might telling me where we're going. Sarah: Left. Coco turns the car. Brandon: Well, I minus as well tell you. Sarah: Brandon, are you sure? They might not be ready for it. James: I'm really anxious to know but then again I'm not really sure I want to. Coco: Not feeling like throwing up either but I'm feeling that not wanting to go thing. Sarah: Coco, that's nauseous not anxious. Coco: Same thing, right? Sarah: (Sighs) Okay fine. Tell them. Brandon: Alright then... We're going on an adventure but it's not like anything we've ever experienced. Now I know that this is all new to you guys but it's a new place completely different from our understanding. The trip might not be long but we need to make the best of it no matter how many of them they are. You might not know this but I've been preparing for this for a while now but I'm not completely sure I'm ready for this. Sarah: Brandon, that's not completely true. They were- left here. Coco: Why were they left here? Sarah: No, not that. Now you missed the turn. Coco turns sharply and hits the gas pedal which causes the car to make a U-Turn and speed into the turn lane. Coco then hits the brakes and stops the car. Coco: Alright, that's it. We're not going anywhere until someone tells me where we're going. The reflection of a plane landing is then seen on the windshield of the car. Coco turns when hearing the plane and looks in surprise. Brandon then gets out of the car and is seen standing in front of an airport. Brandon: Gentlemen... and Sarah, we're going to Tokyo! (Smiles and crosses arms) 'Theme Song ' After the titles, a plane is seen touching down at another airport; it is now day time. On board the plane, the team are seen seated in with the rest of the passengers. The plane, however, does not contain a lot of passengers. Sarah is seated by the window, James is seated in the middle, Brandon is seated next to James and Coco is seated in the seat across the aisle. Brandon: This is going to be great, guys. Coco: I still don't see why we couldn't take the Interceptor. Sarah: Coco, we talked about this. They want us to follow protocol. Coco: I don't like following protocol. Brandon: That's sort of why we didn't tell you 'till the last minute. Coco: Lucky I had a suitcase in the trunk. Brandon: Dude, you've had that suitcase in your trunk since you got that car. James: But I didn't pack for a trip. At least, not for this trip. Brandon: Relax, James. I'll personally get you some awesome clothes. Sarah: Including underwear? Brandon: Um... You got that, right Sarah? Sarah: Me? Really? Brandon: Well it's a lot harder for a dude to buy lady underwear. Coco: Wait you tried buying lady underwear? Brandon: What? No no no. I was just making a- James: Guys, it's alright. I can buy my own underwear. Brandon sighs in relief. Coco: But seriously, what if something happens in Tokyo? We don't even have our equipment on the Interceptor. Sarah: It's just a fan thing, Coco. We're not going to need a space ship. Brandon: Besides, I heard parking there is expensive. A girl is seen sitting next to Coco. She then looks over him and sees Brandon. Girl: Hey, you. Coco, turning: Me? Girl: Not you. Him. (points) Brandon, noticing: Huh? Me? Girl: Yeah. You're Brandon 10, right? Brandon: Well um yeah. Girl: Wow. I'm Tracy and I'm like a big fan. James: Yeah, well, I'm- Brandon: Save it, James. You're going to waste your breath when we get to the fan convention. Pilot, over intercom: Ladies and Gentlemen, after a slight deviation from our normal landing routine, the aircraft has done been docked at the Tokyo International Airport. Thanks again for flying with Crevice Airlines. Brandon: I prefer Kappa or RedPlane. Brandon then gets out of his seat. Passenger: Hey look it's Brandon 10! Some of the passengers take pictures with their phones. Brandon then waves and smiles. Coco: Can we just get with this? Brandon: Seriously though, if I'm getting this much attention on the plane, then I can't wait for the fans here. The plane then opens as a set of stairs are secured in place. Brandon, being the first one to come out, steps out of the plane. Several flashes and cheering is heard. The rest of the team step out of the plane as the team are confronted by a crowd of Japanese fans. Brandon: Whoa! I mean I could have waited just a little. Sarah: Don't get haughty. We'll be seeing them at the fan convention in a bit. Brandon: Okay. Okay. But just a few autographs and pictures. Also, haughty? Sarah: It means being arrogantly superior and lacking respect for others. Brandon: Thank you, Miss Dictionary. Brandon goes off to the fans who are being blocked by security. Coco: Something tells me this isn't going to end well. The team then go and get Brandon while the other passengers exit the plane. A figure, in particular, is seen exiting the plane and looks at Brandon as he leaves. Later on, a cab is seen driving the team to the fan convention. Brandon: Fans, hotels, giant robots. I'm so stoked. Sarah: Besides advanced robotics, there aren't any giant robots, Brandon. Brandon: Aw man... But still, there's a lot of cool things here. Coco: Such as? Brandon: Well, um... er... Sarah! You're the tour guide here. Mind wanting to explain the sights and P.O.I.s? Sarah: Why because you forgot? Brandon: Er... more like didn't know at all. Sarah: Gah. What am I going to do with you? Brandon: Love me a lot because we're family? Sarah looks at Brandon and then sighs. Sarah: Well there's quite a few landmarks in Tokyo alone. The Tokyo Tower is one of them. Good for observation. James: I also heard that they're working on the Tokyo Skytree. It's like the same thing but even bigger. Coco: Interesting. Brandon: Which part? Coco: The part where I seemed to have stopped caring. The cab then stops at the convention center. The team then pile out of the cab. Sarah: Aside from the convention, this might actually be a legitimate vacation. Coco: Don't jinx it. Brandon: Oh man I can't wait for this. Brandon then heads for the convention center. Meanwhile, the same figure from earlier is seen in the distance watching them. He then quints. Later on, in one of the halls of the center, many fans are seen standing and awaiting for the guests to arrive on the stage. A man then steps out and takes a seat while some of the fans cheer. Man, in Japanese: Hello everyone and thank you for joining our convention. My name is Hiroshi Hongo and this (points to another man with him) is Hikaru; he will be translating this event. And now I would like to introduce our guests: James Tompkins, Sarah Tennyson, Coco Levin and Brandon 10. The fans then cheer excitingly as Brandon and the team appear on the stage. Brandon smiles and waves to the fans as they take their seats. Brandon, sitting: Thank you. Thank you. Hiroshi: Brandon, thank you for coming. Brandon: Oh I wouldn't miss it for the world. It's great to see how many fans I have. Hikaru translates that for the fans and they cheer. Hiroshi: I think everyone would like to know this but what is it like to transform into different aliens? Brandon: Well it's sort of like a weird stretch but it's really cool. (eats some of the complimentary food) You get used to it after the first two times. Hikaru translates that. Hiroshi: And a question for anyone else: What is it like working with Brandon? James: Well it's just one of the best jobs in the world. Hikaru translates that. Sarah: We're family. I'm able to deal with him and get him out of trouble. Hikaru translates that as well. Coco, holding his arm in his chair: Meh. Hikaru hesitates with the translation but then translates that also to the fans. Some of the fans laugh. One of the fans is seen raising his hand. Hiroshi: There are no questions yet. Hikaru starts to translate that to the fan. Brandon, interrupting him: It's alright. I'm up for more questions. Sorry if this breaks protocol or whatever. Hiroshi: No no. We are honored to have you here. (To Hikaru) Let them ask questions. Fan: Hey Brandon. Brandon: Hi. You have a question for me? Fan: Yes. Can you transform into one of your aliens for us? Hikaru translates the question for the rest of the fans who then cheer in agreement. Brandon: You guys want to see me transform? Hikaru translates that and the fans go wild. Sarah: Oh boy. Brandon pulls up his sleeve and activates the Ultimatrix. He then scrolls through holograms and then slaps down the face plate. He transforms into Agilmur. Agilmur: AGILMUR! (strikes a pose) Fans cheer but then there is an explosion at the wall. Agilmur lowers his arm and the smoke clears revealing a man dressed in a metal suit. Man in Metal Suit: Brandon 10! Agilmur: Hey there. If you wanted an autograph, you could have just waited till the after show. Man in Metal Suit: Enough! I'm tired of you. I've been following your activity in America and now I return to Tokyo where I will destroy you with my scientific equipment. Behold! The Metal Suited Man fires a beam at the stage but Sarah shields them with her energy. The beam is then deflected at another wall which causes it blow up. The fans are scared and start panicing. Agilmur: Alright. Let's take this outside. Agilmur leaps up and grabs hold of the edge to the screen on the stage. The man fires a beam at Agilmur who jumps out of the way. However, the screen is shot and starts to fall on the stage. Hiroshi looks up and then puts his hands out to defend himself but Coco catches both him and Hikaru and pushes them out of the way before the screen lands on the stage. Agilmur then looks back at the Metal Suited Man and jumps forwards him. The Man fires another beam but, as he is firing, Agilmur jumps onto him which causes the beam to move upwards and cause the ceiling to explode. Debris is seen falling onto the fans but Sarah catches it with her energy. James then hacks into the speakers in the hall. James, over the speakers: Please settle down. Everything will be fine. Sarah, struggling to keep the debris up: You do realize they don't understand English, right? James: Well... at least the English fans in the audience understand. The Metal Man then collides with a building and falls onto the street. Agilmur then lands on a street lamp. Agilmur: Mind explaining yourself? The Metal Man gets up and his helmet comes off revealing a Japanese man. Man in Metal Suit: My mask! Agilmur: Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me and the media (points) The Metal Man turns around and sees a News Crew approaching them. The Metal Man fires a beam at the news van which causes it to explode. Agilmur: No more hurting innocent people! Agilmur jumps down and kicks the man in the face. The man then falls over and tries to get up but Agilmur stands on his back and tears apart the machinery on his back. Metal Man: No... NO! The machinery then sparks up and the suit powers down. Agilmur transforms back into Brandon. Brandon: And that's what you get. The fans, making their way outside, cheer. Brandon turns around surprised and then accepts it with ease and starts showing off. The Metal Man then manages to get up and escapes. Sarah, approaching Brandon: Brandon! Brandon: Relax, Sarah. I'm alright. Sarah: Not you. Him. (points) Brandon turns around and sees the Metal Man disappearing into an alley way. Brandon: Aw man... Coco: There's no way we'll find him now. Brandon: Don't worry. Agilmur scrambled his power pack or whatever it was. I doubt we'll be seeing what's his face again. James then runs to the team but then stops for breath. Brandon: Hey James. What's up? James, catching breath: So the guy organizing this whole event told me that he'd like to do this thing tomorrow. Brandon: Well, I guess I can go again. That is if you guys are willing to go. Coco: I'm only going if I get to check out the previews. James: There's also some good anime being presented. Brandon: Fine. Fine. Just as long as you guys are coming. I'm not sure if I can handle being alone here. Sarah: Because a maniac tried to destroy you with plasma beams? Brandon: That and some of these fans are wild for me. I just saw one wearing a mask with my face on it and it was a dude. James: That's... disturbing. Sarah: We should just get to the hotel. We're going to need all the rest we can get from after the flight. Later, now night, the Metal Suited Man is seen entering a scientific facility. Metal Suited Man: That blasted Brandon 10. I've spend so long studying his moves. How did he defeat me? I need an army. I keep saying that but I will never get one. Meanwhile, on the Interceptor, a beeping is seen on the monitor. Back at the facility in Tokyo, the man in the metal suit is no longer in the metal suit but is using the equipment there to restore his machinery. Suddenly particles start to appear in the facility. The man turns around and looks in surprise. He then notices a sort of containment unit behind it. The man then activates the chamber. Man: It doesn't seem to work. This isn't gamma or electromagnetic radiation. Hm... (presses button) The particles of the unknown entity are then sucked into the containment unit. Man: Cosmic Radiation? Before being completely contained, the entity then produces some alien robots. The forming particles are the contained in the containment unit. Once contained, the particles form The Dimensional Rift. Man: What is this? Inter-dimensional Alien Robot: DESTROY ALL LIFEFORMS! Interdimensional Alien Robot Commander: Spacial Displacement! We are no longer located in the sector. Inter-dimensional Alien Robot 2: Explanation Acquired! Dimensional Tear in Reality has displaced our factor. Inter-dimensional Alien Robot Commander: Explanation? Inter-dimensional Alien Robot 2: Negative. Inter-dimensional Alien Robot: Life form Detected! Awaiting Orders. Inter-dimensional Alien Robot Commander: Connection to Control is offline. Orders are null. Man: Who... What are you? Inter-dimensional Robot Commander: We are TEKBOTS. The Evolved Killing Beings of The Sector. Our main objective is to destroy rebellious lifeforms in the galaxy. TEKBOTS 3: Suggestion Acquired. TEKBOTS Commander: Explain. TEKBOTS 3: We continue the Main Objective. Man: Wait wait! If you kill everyone here that means me too. TEKBOTS Commander: Correct. Man: But you need me. Behold! I have your way back to your own dimension. TEKBOTS 2: Scanning Now! (scans the rift in its container unit) Scan Complete! It is the tear in the fabric of reality. TEKBOTS Commander: You control this entity? Man: Yes... Yes, of course. This is my dimensional crack or erm tear no... rift? Yes. Dimensional Rift. TEKBOTS Commander: What will it take for you to release the Dimensional Rift into our possession? Man: You get your orders from me now and with whatever power I get from this rift I will use it on Tokyo and soon this world will be mine! Oh and one more thing. Your new orders are to eliminate the most rebellious scum on this planet: Brandon 10. Now let's see what this rift can do. The Man plugs his blaster arm to the containment unit controls in which the energy from the rift is fueled into the device. The man then fires the device at a desk. Within a flash, the man looks at the desk's position and then smiles menacingly. Man: And from now on... call me, Mister Magnitude. The next day, at the hotel, Sarah is seen meditating and levitating on the balcony. Coco then opens the door and walks in. Coco: Hey. Sarah, still mediating: Good Morning... Coco: Am I bothering you? Sarah, still mediating: Hmm... No. (Stops levitating and opens eyes) (Stops mediating) You actually made it more peaceful somehow. Sarah gets up and kisses Coco. Coco: How long have you been up? Sarah: About two hours ago. Coco: You don't sleep much, do you? Sarah: You have no idea. Where's Brandon? A flushing sound is heard from inside. The bathroom door then opens and Brandon walks out holding his stomach. Brandon: I shouldn't have eaten all that Japanese food. James, on his tablet, sitting on the floor by the beds: I thought you liked foreign food. Brandon: What and you do? James, on his tablet: Yes, actually. I've tried a bunch. Octopus, Sushi, Deep Fried Eel- Brandon: Can you not? Brandon makes his way to the balcony. Sarah: What happened with you? Brandon: Don't ask. Y'know, something doesn't feel right. Coco: It's probably all that Japanese food you ate at the convention. Brandon: Shut up. I'm serious. Something just doesn't feel right here. The ground then shakes. James, coming to the balcony: Guys... What was that? Coco: Earthquake? Sarah: It's never an earthquake... Brandon: Come on. Let's go check it out. The team then head out of the hotel. Later, they are seen running in the city. The ground then shakes again. Coco: Seriously though. What is that? Sarah: If I knew, I'd tell you. James: It's coming from this science facility not too far from here. The team then run around the corner of a building as citizens run past them. Brandon: Huh. I wonder where they're off to. Sarah: Brandon... Brandon: Hm? Brandon turns around and looks up. Brandon: Oh. TEKBOTSs: DESTROY BRANDON 10! Brandon: Great... The TEKBOTSs fire lasers at the team who run out of the way. A car then blows up and falls on its front. Sarah and James hide behind the car while Brandon and Coco hide behind a different car. Coco: What are you waiting for, Tennyson? Time to go hero. Brandon: You think? Stupid Ultimatrix is acting up again. Brandon manages to activate the Ultimatrix and, without looking, slaps down the face plate. Brandon then transforms into a New Alien. New Alien: TERRASPIN! Wait what? One of the TEKBOTSs grabs the car they're hiding behind and throws it away like nothing. TEKBOTS: You will be eliminated! The TEKBOTS fires a laser beam at Terraspin who ducks into his shell and deflects the laser back at the robot which explodes. Terraspin: Well isn't this just great. I get a new guy and he just turns out to be a shell head who can deflect lasers. Coco: Whatever just get me some distance. Terraspin: How much? Coco: Enough so that I can smash them to pieces. Terraspin: Got it. Terraspin runs towards another TEKBOTS. TEKBOTS 2: DESTROY! Terraspin: Let's see if I can do anything else then hide in my shell. Terraspin fires a gust of wind from his chest at the TEKBOTS causing it to fall over. Terraspin: Seriously? That's it? Another TEKBOT approaches Terraspin but Sarah fires her energy discs at it causing it to turn to her. Sarah: Oh boy... Terraspin: Leave her alone! The TEKBOTS then smacks Terraspin into a building. Terraspin: Ow... TEKBOTS 3: DESTROY! Coco, absorbing stone: HE SAID LEAVE HER ALONE! Coco charges at the TEKBOT and jumps up. He then punches it in the chest causes it to smash into a building. Terraspin then climbs out of the hole in the building. Terraspin, looking at the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest: There's gotta be someone better in there. Terraspin hits the Ultimatrix Symbol and transforms into another New Alien. New Alien 2: SIZE MAN! (looks at self) Alright now this looks promising. Sarah: Would you just help out already? Size Man: Right! New Powers Go! Size Man then shrinks. Size Man: Aw man! Another TEKBOTS strikes at Sarah and James but they are protected by Sarah's shield. James: Y'know this reminds me of this animated show I watched about teens fighting against alien war machines. Sarah: That's nice, James, but I can't keep this shield up for much longer. James: I wish there was some way I can help. I'm power less. Coco: I'm not! Coco slices the TEKBOTS leg with a blade arm and the TEKBOT falls on him. Coco then has his foot stuck under the robotic body. Another TEKBOT comes and prepares to fire a beam at the team. TEKBOT: ELMINAaa-a-a- (powers down) The TEKBOT then falls over. A small Size Man is seen exiting the TEKBOT head. Size Man: Nothing a little rewiring can't fix. Size Man then climbs down the TEKBOT and transforms back into Brandon. Sarah lifts the TEKBOT with her energy and Coco gets his foot out. She lowers it and goes to Coco. Sarah: Are you alright? Coco: Fine. It's just swore. The ground shakes again. James: Come on! The team then run down the street until they approach the science facility which is growing. Coco, looking up: Whoa man... Mister Magnitude laughs. Mister Magnitude, bigger then them slightly: You'll never defeat me, Brandon 10. Brandon: Dude, you put on some pounds. You should really hit a gym. Mister Magnitude: At my current size, I can crush you where you stand but no. It's not enough for me. I need something else. Sarah: But what happened? Did he get bigger? Coco: Not exactly... We got smaller. James: But that doesn't make sense. Brandon: We fight aliens like almost everyday. I'm sure there's a lot of things that don't make sense. The real problem is what you're doing to this place. Mister Magnitude: You can't stop me! Brandon: Seriously? You're not even that big. I'm sure I can take you down easily. Sarah: No. Wait Brandon. That's a bad idea. Mister Magnitude: You think I'm too small, huh? You don't think I can't bigger? I am Mister Magnitude and you're about to be the small ones here! (points blaster at the team) Sarah pulls out her spell book quickly and flips to a certain page. Sarah: Where is it? Where is it? Mister Magnitude: So long, Brandon Tiny. Brandon: Come on. That's like the worst comeback ever though. Coco: You're not helping! Sarah: Got it! (chanting spell) Unum mane eadem altitudine! James then glows in pink energy. James, looking at self: Huh? Mister Magnitude then fires a beam from his blaster which shrinks Tokyo causing it to become a little Tokyo inside a crater. James opens his eyes and looks at himself. James: Huh. I'm okay. Guys, the blast didn't work. James looks around. James: Um guys? Sarah, shouting: We're down here! James looks down and sees a tiny Brandon, Coco and Sarah. Coco, shouting: This isn't funny, pipsqueak. James: Well I think that you're the pipsqueak now. Coco, shouting: Just wait 'till this is over. Sarah: Coco, you're scaring him. Coco: Isn't that good? Sarah: You're not helping either. James: What happened? Sarah, shouting: I used a spell that kept you the same size while everything else shrank. Brandon, shouting: Including us. (to Sarah) Why didn't you send me up there? Sarah: I didn't have time to find the multi-person spell and using spells for a single user other than the caster is a risk when you're in a group. Coco: Why? Is it random or something? Sarah: Or something. It taps into my inner live energies and reads it like a book. Long story short, it chose who was best fit for the spell according to my subconscious. James: But I'm just a kid. They're alien robots. Sarah, shouting: Look, James, I don't know how to explain it but I believe in you... apparently. Brandon, shouting: Well you can be our eyes and ears up there. You still got my Mechanic Badge? James: Yep. Brandon, shouting: Well you can use it to communicate with us. So that way we're not always shouting. James: Right. I'll find a way to stop this. James walks forwards and steps on a car. Sarah, shouting: And watch your step! James continues carefully. Coco: Anyone ever tell you that you need to clean up your subconscious. Sarah: James can do anything if he puts his mind to it. Brandon: What about us? We're tiny. I'm not used to tiny. Sarah: I'm sure your big ego will cover that up. Brandon: What's that supposed to mean? Sarah: It means that if you payed more attention to your work rather than your fans, Mister Magnitude wouldn't be shooting us with his shrink ray. Brandon: Alright. I get your point. But it's not just about ego. I've never had fans before, Sarah. This not only means something to me but it means something to them too. So sure I can just do what I do but if I don't give me at least a little attention then they wouldn't bother to notice us anymore. And maybe its better that way but if they don't care, then that's where I crossed the line. Coco: What's wrong with them not caring? Brandon: Because if they don't care anymore- Sarah: -then what's the point of being a hero. Brandon: At least, that's the way I see it. Coco: I don't get it. Without your fans, you'll be a bad guy? Brandon: What? No, dude. I was just trying to do this thing. It's complicated. Sarah gets it, right? Sarah: Totally. Coco: I'm not getting it. Brandon: Look, the point is I'm not entirely made of my own ego and I'm sorry. Now how do we fix this? Sarah: Well, Magnitude's shrink ray seems to be adapted into his armor. If we can shut down his armor then we can revert the effects of the shrink ray. Brandon: Well despite our size, we need to into that facility. The team then heads over to the large facility. Meanwhile, James is seen going to the science facility. James: Wow. It seems like normal size. Just a little bigger. The team are gonna have some trouble getting in. Unless... (activates badge) (using communications) Hey guys? Sarah, over the badge: Yes, James? James: You're not going to get into the facility from your size but I can give you a lift. Sarah, over the badge: Not an option. There's not enough time for you to get us there safely. James: Well surely there's another way. Brandon: Um... Teleportation? Coco: We're not putting that much stress on her. Why don't you just fly us up there? Sarah: Wind speeds increased. You'll be like a fly. Even if you can fly through them, its only slightly safer than James carrying us. Brandon: Sometimes I hate realism. Any ideas, Coco? Coco: One. But you're not going to like it. Not too much later, a pink sphere is seen being hurled into the science facility. When they collide, the facility shakes. Mister Magnitude: What was that? TEKBOTS Commander: Dispatch TEKBOTSs for further investigation. James: They're coming for you guys. Brandon: Thanks for the heads up. Sarah: We are never doing that again? Coco: Don't like roller coasters? Sarah: Friends don't throw friends. And I love roller coasters. I just hate being thrown. TEKBOTSs arrive. TEKBOTSs: DESTROY ALL LIFEFORMS! Brandon: Not if I can help it! Brandon activates the Ultimatrix and slaps down the face plate. He transforms into Astro. Astro: ASTRO! Astro fires a beam of energy at the TEKBOTSs which destroys a few. TEKBOTS: ERADICATE! Astro: Cool your jets, Rusty! Astro fires two beams from his arms which destroys a line of the giant robots. Astro: Come on! Coco: Heh. We should call this fight: Robot Clash in the Land of Tokyo. Sarah: Coco... Coco: Or Aliens of the Present Doom Facility. Sarah: Ugh seriously? Astro: I might need some brain bleach after that. The team then rush inside and confront a big Mister Magnitude. Mister Magnitude: Now that my satellite is completed, it's time to lessen the mass of this planet. Astro: Not so fast. Mister Magnitude: Ha! You think you can stop me? I'm bigger than you. Astro: Scale doesn't matter. Sarah: Well it sort of does. Astro: Does it? Sarah: Well we're sort of tiny to him so yeah. Astro: I was just trying to say something cool. I'll never say it again if that's alright with you two. Mister Magnitude: ENOUGH! Prepare to face my power. Astro: Wait what's that? Sarah and Coco look and see the Dimensional Rit in its containment unit. Mister Magnitude: Get away from that. Sarah: The Dimensional Rift, again. Coco: What's it doing here? Astro: He must be using its power to change the size of things here. Mister Magnitude: You think you're so smart. Astro: I don't think I'm smart. I know I'm smart. Mister Magnitude: Well you're stupid to me especially for thinking you can beat me on such a lower level. Astro: You're not even that big, Magnitude. Mister Magnitude: Maybe not in my point of view but soon it will be in yours. Mister Magnitude then shoots Astro with his shrink ray. Sarah: Brandon! Astro then shrinks and transforms back into Brandon. Sarah catches him with her energy and lowers him down into her hands. Coco looks into her hands. Coco: If this wasn't so serious, this would be hilarious. Brandon: This is so not funny, Coco. Sarah: We can't destroy the rift without a high form of energy and no offensive but you're at a new low, right now. Brandon: Is there a way to make me not super duper tiny? I don't want to eat breadcrumbs and sleep in your pocket for the rest of my life. Sarah: What about that new alien of yours? Brandon: What? Turtle guy? Sarah: No not him. The other one. Brandon: Size Man? Are you kidding? That guy can only shrink. Sarah: Do you even bother to listen to yourself sometimes? If you got an alien that can only shrink, I'm sure you'd be smart enough to call him something more clarifying. Brandon: Wait are you suggesting that I can increase my size. Coco: It's worth a shot. Brandon: Meh. You make choices and you don't look back. Let's just hope this works! (jumps off Sarah's hand) Brandon activates the Ultimatrix and selects the Size Man hologram. He slaps down the face plate and undergoes a transformation sequence. He spins around in DNA and curls up due to the changes. His ribs enlarge and the armor plating form around his arms and chest. His head forms a helmet like structure. Within a flash, Size Man appears, in normal height, next to Coco and Sarah. Size Man: SIZE MAN! Mister Magnitude: Impossible. You're... normal. Coco: As normal as he gets, anyways. Mister Magnitude: NO! You will shrink! He fires a ray but it has no effect. He fires another ray but it has no effect. Magnitude checks his blaster. Size Man: My turn! Size Man then punches Mister Magnitude in the face and knocks him out. Size Man then cuts the line between the shrink ray and the rift. Everything then starts to shake violently until, within a bright flash, everything is back its normal size. James looks at himself and notices how small he is. James: Aw man... I missed being taller. Size Man: Looks like the day is saved thanks to me! Coco: Um... Looks like you forgot something. Size Man: And what's that? ...(turns around) Size Man then notices the TEKBOTS Commander. Size Man: Oh boy... TEKBOTS Commander: Dimensional Rift is no longer in Mister Magnitude's control. TEKBOTS: Suggestion. TEKBOTS Commander: Explain. TEKBOTS: We gain access to the Dimensional Rift and execute the main objective, to destroy all lifeforms in the galaxy. TEKBOTS Commander: Suggestion Noted. Orders are Present. Size Man: Look pal, you don't know what you're messing with. In fact, I, alone, can take you all apart. TEKBOTS Commander: Facts Verified. Morphing Action Procedure! Size Man: Who the what when? The TEKBOTS Commander then jumps in the air and forms together with the other TEKBOTS. Size Man looks upwards and looks in shock. The Gigantic, combined TEKBOTSs then stands over the science facility looking down at the team. Combined TEKBOTS: TEKBOTSs COMBINED! James: Oh... man. Sarah: Brandon, remember you can increase your size as well. Coco: Yeah. Kick their tin cans already. Size Man: Gotcha, man. Size Man then activates his powers and starts to grow. He then becomes the same size as the gigantic combined TEKBOTS. Combined TEKBOTS: ERADICATE! Size Man: Looks like it's time to duel! The Combined TEKBOTS fires several lasers at Size Man who blocks them by forming his arms in a cross shape. He then throws them down. Size Man: RAH! Size Man then leaps up and throws himself onto the Combined TEKBOTS causing them to fall over. The TEKBOTS then shoots a laser beam at Size Man which throws him off of them. Size Man then gets up and charges at the TEKBOTS who grabs a near by building. Size Man then realizes what it's doing. The TEKBOTS then swings the building at Size Man as an attempt to strike him but Size Man shrinks down to normal size and smashes through one of the windows. He then runs across the whole evacuated office and smashes through the window across from the other. He then jumps out of the building and then grows back to gigantic size and uppercuts the Combined TEKBOTS in which move backwards. They recover and form a sword made out of TEKBOTSs. They then charge at Size Man and slash at him only to find that he is no longer there. Combined TEKBOTS: Rebel known as Brandon 10 has been eradicated. Size Man: Think again! The Combined TEKBOTS looks around and then looks down at their sword. Combined TEKBOTS: Magnification 8. The TEKBOTS then uses their systems to zoom into their sword in which they see a tiny Size Man running up their sword. Size Man then leaps and then grows from tiny to normal to gigantic size in which he slams his fist into the Combined TEKBOTS Head. The TEKBOTS then falls over. Size Man then picks it up before they can get up and throws it at the science facility's open roof. The Combined TEKBOTS then collide with the containment unit for the Dimensional Rift which then shatters and they get pulled into the rift itself. Size Man: Aw yeah! Saved the day again. Sarah, shouting: We still need to shut down the rift, Brandon. Size Man: Don't worry. I've got this. Size Man hits the Ultimatrix Symbol and transforms into Way Big. Way Big: WAY BIG! Way Big then puts his arms in a plus sign, with his right arm vertical and his left one horizontal, and fires a cosmic ray at the dimensional rift which causes it to close. Way Big: And that is that. Later on, the Tokyo Police Force arrest Mister Magnitude. Brandon: Aw man... James: What is it? Brandon: I just realized that we missed out on the fan convention, again. James: I can re-schedule if you want. I'm sure they'll extend it by another day or two. Coco: Another day? Here? You've got to be kidding. Sarah: Well aside from the weird stuff that we just experienced, it's not a bad place. Brandon: Yeah. We never really appreciate the places we go to. Coco: (sigh) Fine. Whatever. Brandon: Yes! I'm telling you this is going to be a great trip. Suddenly, an asteroid is seen crashing into the city. A giant alien monster then forms from the asteroid and roars. It smashes down one of the buildings. Brandon: Well... here we go again. It's Hero Time! The team then pose; ready to fight. ''Credits '' Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *James *Hiroshi Hongo (First Appearance) *Hikaru (First Appearance) *Tracy (First Appearance) *Tokyo Police Force (First Appearance) *Citizens Villains *Mister Magnitude (First Appearance) *TEKBOTS (First Appearance) **Combined TEKBOTS *Giant Alien Monster (First Appearance) Aliens Used *Agilmur *Terraspin (First Appearance) *Size Man (First Appearance) (x2) *Astro *Way Big Trivia *Size Man, Terraspin, Mister Magnitude and the TEKBOTS make their first debuts. *This episode contains many references to Japanese franchises and animes. *Originally the main villain was meant to be an alien but considering the amount of alien villains in the first half of the season, the writer decided to make it a Human villain. *Special thanks to Brian and Night for supplying information on Japanese Culture. *Hours of research on Tokyo has been made for this episode. *The Tokyo Tower and Skytree were meant to appear in this episode but they were cut from the plot. They were, however, mentioned in the episode. *Just like Flex, Size Man first appeared during a Dimensional Rift Arc episode. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Season 2 Category:The Dimensional Rift Arc